1. Technical Field
This invention relates to metal cutting machines and more particularly to turning machines having an automatic tool changer which can handle both O.D. and I.D. tooling.
2. Background Art
Machine tools having tool changers are well known in the art as exemplified by the constructions shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,724; 4,404,727; 4,344,220; 4,343,077; and 4,300,278.